batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Lew Moxon
"I own Gotham." -Lew Moxon Lewis "Lew" Moxon was a criminal kingpin who controled most crime in Gotham City. He is voiced by Ed Asner. Early Career As a young man Lew Moxon came into power in Gotham's criminal underworld. However, he hid his criminal life behind a polite demeanor and to the public was a respectable businessman. Several people suspected him of being a criminal but there was no strong evidence against him. Thomas Wayne wanted to seek justice for the city and ran for district attorney and was elected. Thomas then began to investigate Moxon. This forced the crime lord to hire a hitman to kill him. Moxon hired Joe Chill and he accomplished the task. Little did Moxon know that killing his enemy would create another one. An enemy more terrifying than any other. . . the Batman. Later Life & Downfall Twenty years after the Wayne murders Moxon gained control of most of the city. The mayor and several police officers were on his payroll. However, his empire was threatened with the arrival of Batman and Commissioner James Gordon. To deal with the Dark Knight Moxon often hired several super criminals including Mr. Freeze, Firefly, Bane and Catwoman. At one point Moxon had the corrupt Mayor Hamilton Hilll declare Batman an outlaw and fire Commissioner Gordon. Moxon even took control of Wayne Enterprises from Bruce Wayne. After the arrival of Two-Face, Joker and Penguin, Moxon was no longer the sole kingpin in Gotham. All four criminals started a gang war for total control of Gotham's under world. During the war Batman was able to bring to light Moxon's true nature making him a wanted man. One of Moxon's final acts was hiring an assaassin to kill Commissioner Gordon. The assassination was stopped by Batman. However, Batman was shocked to learn that the assassin was the man who killed his parents, Joe Chill. Batman eventually tracked them down. An angery Bruce Wayne revealed his true identity to Moxon and Chill. Bruce was about to kill them when he realized that his father would not want that. Moxon and Chill then run in terror not paying attention to an oncoming car. The two criminals are hit and perish in the crash. Family Lew Moxon has a daughter named Mallory. He also has a nephew named Bruno Moxon. Notes *This version of Moxon has much more power than his comic book counterpart. In the comics Lew Moxon was a racketeer and did not have very much power in Gotham's underworld. *Lew Moxon is the main antagonist of season one. Episode appearances Season one *Dark Beginnings Part I *Dark Beginnings Part III *Laughter *Birds of a Feather *Snapped *Born on a Monday *The Heist *The Verdict (Mentioned only) *The Egg *Chance *Fear Itself *The Jokes on You *Sins of the Father *Trial *Blood Sport *Duped *In Time *Gotham's Most Wanted *The Cat and the Bat *Knightfall *Blaze *The Iceman Cometh *10/6 *Gangland *The Hunt Season two *The Black Mask (Mentioned only) *Target: Bruce Wayne (Mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Main Antagonist Category:A-Z Category:Businessmen Category:Main Characters Category:Wayne Enterprise employees Category:Deceased characters Category:Non-powered characters Category:The Moxon Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2